51 Ways to Annoy the Naruto Stoics
by Hiboshi
Summary: Someone got tired of the coolness of his/her comrades. But he/she has a plan! 51 Ways to Annoy the Stoics!


Disclaimer: I own nothing. Kishimoto-sensei owns everything.

51 Ways To Annoy the Naruto Stoics

Chapter one: Shino.

He/She was tired of his/her so called cool and collected comrades. If he/she could just make them snap everyone will see they´re not so perfect as they thought they were...Wait! A lightball turned on inside his/her head.

That´s it!

The misterious figure grabbed a scroll and started writing furiously in it while crackling evilly.

nn-nn-nn-nn

Kiba, Akamaru and Hinata stood in their training grounds waiting. They had been called for a special mission, without Shino.

They were about to go back home when a scroll dropped misteriously in front of them.

-"Kiba! L-Look!"-the Hyuuga said opening the scroll.-"It´s our mission!"

-"Looks like it...It has the Hokage seal on it... Lemme see."

**This misson is extremely dangerous and must be done with perfect caution. Kiba, Hinata, Akamaru. I´m counting on you.**** Please record the results.**

**51 Ways to Annoy Shino.**

-"You´ve got to be kidding me!"-laughed Kiba.-"This must be a joke right?"

-"I-I don´t-t think so Kiba... It has the Hokage´s seal...Ma-Maybe we should start w-w-with number one..."

**1)**** Hit him on the head, hard and then apologize saying he had a bug there.**

**2) Steal his sunglasses and draw white spirall eyes in them. Make sure it´s permanent and that he uses them.**

**3****) When everyone laughs at him and he asks you what´s wrong point at him and laugh uncontrollably.**

**4) Give him a picture of Hanabi in public. When he looks at it yell "I KNEW IT YOU PEDOPHILE!"**

**5) ****Kick him in the shin and run screaming like a maniac. Do this repeatedly.**

**6) Put in his food the same poison that made him laugh in a filler episode.**

**7) Make sure all the Rookie Nine see him in his laughter outburst.**

**8) Tape it and show it on the next Konoha Ninja Reunion and to the whole Aburame clan.**

**9) Cut his hair REALLY short while he sleeps.**

**10) Take a picture of his nearly bald head and publish it.**

**11) When he goes to wash his clothes put a red t-shirt in the washer when he isn´t looking.**

**12) Laugh when he screams at seeing his now pink outfits.**

**13) Laugh harder when he wears them and say "Someone´s copying Sakura!"**

**14) Change his collection of classic music for the albums of Paris Hilton and Britney Spears.**

**15) Wash his under pants in meat.**

**16) Make sure he wears them.**

**17) Make sure Akamaru´s near when he does.**

**18) Laugh histerically when Akamaru bites him in his private parts.**

**19) Poke continually until he asks you "What?!" and then look at him like he was crazy and walk away as nothing had happened.**

**20) Make a Genjutsu of Tsunade flirting with him shamelessly.**

**21) Laugh when he faints from severe trauma.**

**22) Stalk him and say you know he´s into older women. Repeatedly.**

**23) Enter in his room while he sleeps and without waking him put sticky paper (the one to catch bugs) all over the room.**

**24) Tell him "Is it that serious?" when he asks you what the hell you´re talking about say if he´s really that ugly that he has to hide himself under the sunglasses and the sweater.**

**25) Set him in a blind date...**

**26) ...with Tsunade.**

**27) Paint his room pink**

**28) Call him "Ladybird-sama"**

**29) Spray him with repellent and when he rolls in the ground with pain say "I´m sorry I thought it was colony!"**

**30) When he only responds with "hm"s scream "OMG!! HE HAS LOST HIS VOICE!!"**

**31) When he finally speaks, shout "MIRACLE! HE HAS RECOVERED HIS SPEAK!!"**

**32) Call anonimously to a Bug Exterminator and send him to Shino´s house.**

**33) When he doesn´t exp****ect it make him a Sexy no Jutsu and start blowing kisses at him.**

**34) Send a letter to Sakura from Shino saying how much he loves her physic.**

**35) Laugh when Sakura wipes the floor with him.**

**3****6)Tie him up and make him read a ShinoHanabi fic. Make sure it has Lemon.**

**37) Stuff his mailbox with ShinoxSasuke, ShinoxKankurou and ShinoxKiba fics.**

**3****8)When he recieves them look over his shoulder and scream: "YAOI PERV!!!"**

**39) Make him read them all.**

**40****) "Accidentally" open his mail box in front of everyone and yell "YAOI PERV!!"**

**4****1) Have random histerical laughter attacks in front of him and point at him as you laugh.**

**4****2) Randomly start crying and start yelling at him "Why Shino?!?! WHYY?!?!?!". Do this repeatedly**

**43) Convince him to acompany you to see a horror movie and at every scary part yell in his ear and grab him like your life depended on it.**

**44) Put your face REALLY close to his. Stay like that for a loooong time and suddendly say "Uuugh! You have a zit!"**

**45) Run in circles around him all day.**

**46) Stalk him all day and make funny faces at him.**

**47) When he asks what the fu# you´re doing claim you´re invisible.**

**48) Ramble all day about how the Aburame clan is the lamest clan in Konoha.**

**49) When you´re in a lesson with Kurenai yell in the middle of the lecture "SHINO STOP STARING AT KURENAI-SENSEI´S CLEAVAGE THROUGH YOUR GLASSES!"**

**50****) Put some sunglasses and ruffle your hair and follow him all day saying your his Kage Bunshin.**

**51) Do this list all over again until he snaps.**

A/N

How was it? Please tipe your opinion!

Next Chapter it´s Shikamaru´s turn to suffer!! Muawahahahahaha-choke-choke.


End file.
